Project Summary/Abstract Training and Dissemination The training and dissemination efforts of the proposed Neuroimaging Analysis Center (NAC) will build on our long-term demonstrated commitment to outreach spanning individual trainees through universities, hospitals, and businesses both large and small. NAC addresses a wide scope of neuroimaging-related topics, from novel MR pulse sequence development through enterprise-scale population studies and provides both in-person and electronic training and support for users of our technology. As web presence becomes increasingly central to the scientific process, NAC has and will continue to update and migrate our processes and help establish best practices with these powerful new tools and to catalyze and support thriving research collaborations. The Center will expose both on-site trainees and the larger community with access to real clinical context and clinical data with proper institutional research controls to ensure patient protection. We plan to provide individual training sessions for clinicians and scientists in residence at the Center as well as hands-on training workshops and invited seminars for groups, either at other host institutions or at national meetings and international conferences. We plan to inform the clinical and scientific community about the technical capabilities and accomplishments of NAC through the publication of peer-reviewed articles, the presentation of research results at scientific meetings and medical conferences, and the distribution of open source software products. We plan to develop web-based educational materials that will consist of lectures and hands-on tutorials to guide participants through data analysis workflows using NAC technology and pre-computed anonymized datasets. We will develop quality assurance tools to determine the effectiveness of our educational materials. Creation of software for dissemination is deeply embedded in each of the TR&D projects. Each TR&D includes an aim dedicated the design and implementation of software solutions that implement NAC innovations in a manner that leverages collaborating efforts and best practices of the scientific computing community. Through these Dissemination efforts, the Center will introduce a broad community of clinical researchers and scientists to NAC technologies, many of whom use the NAC platform to take their own scientific investigations to the ?next level. Together, these components promote and enable the best possible use of NAC technology and science by the widest circle of clinicians and scientists.